el poder de las tortas
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Una tarde estan kyoko y haru comiendo sus pasteles, ¿que podria pasar entre ellas? YURI


**Holaaa, este fic es el primer yuri que he escrito en mi vida, y también es el primero que leo XD jaja, fue escrito en paralelo con mi primer yaoi, asi que no sé si está bien o me sobrepasé un poco XD, espero que lo disfruten, sólo queda aclarar algunas cosas…**

**-KHR no me pertenece sino que es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD**

**-Es un fic YURI, osea chica-chica, si no le gusta mejor no lo lea.. (-.-')**

**DISFRUTENLO-KORA!…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El poder de las tortas<strong>

_Por Danielle Mare_

Era un caluroso día de verano, Haru y Kyoko habían quedado en ir ese día a comprar sus tortitas y dulces a su pastelería favorita.

Les encantaba disfrutar de esos dulces y sublimes sabores, sin embargo, Sasagawa tenía una razón más profunda que sólo satisfacer a su paladar. Ultimamente se había estado sintiendo diferente cuando estaba en conpañía de su amiga, era algo espacial, diferente de la simple amistad.

-_Haru-chan…¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa a comer estos pasteles? queda muy cerca de aquí..._

_-Está bien kyoko-chan _– dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Ese día Ryohei tenía entrenamiento con Coronello así que no volvería hasta muy tarde, y sus padres habían salido a visitar a un pariente y pasarían la noche fuera.

De camino a la casa, como llevaban en las manos tantas bolsas con pasteles y dulces, de vez en cuando sus cosas chocaban y se miraban directo a los ojos sorprendidas para luego sonreírse, esto hacia que kyoko se sonrojara un poco, Haru lo notaba, pero pensaba ingenuamente que su sonrojo se debía al calor que había ese día.

-_Espera un momento, enseguida abriré_ -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y buscando torpemente sus llaves dentro de sus bolsillos, cuando ya pudo hallarlos introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió - _ya puedes pasar _- dijo amablemente mientras entraba con sus bolsas y se dirigía a la sala.

-_Aquí estaremos más cómodas y podremos comer tranquilas ya que no hay nadie en la casa _- dijo kyoko con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y unas mejillas con un leve sonrojo.

-_Está bien, acomodemos estos pasteles _-dijo sacándolos de sus coloridas cajitas, cuando sin querer se mancha la mano y el antebrazo con crema.

-_mmm!…está muy rica la crema! _–dijo mientras se lamia lentamente, Kyoko la miraba con ganas de probarlo, Haru lo notó.

-¿_Quieres probar? _

-…_yo…si_- dijo muy tímidamente y sonrojada.

-_Adelante_- le dijo sonriendo Haru.

Kyoko se acercó a Haru y despacio comenzó a lamerle en antebrazo y la mano donde tenía crema. Haru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, lo disfrutó mucho y comenzó a excitarse; Kyoko se aprovechó lo que más pudo, gozando el momento y recordando aquel sueño que tuvo la otra noche…

**Flash Back**

_-¿Haru-chan?...¿Haru-chan? _– sentada en el borde de una cama en una habitación blanca se encontraba kyoko mirando a todos lados muy desconcertada.

-_Kyoko-chan_ – frente a ella aparece de pie Haru mirándola detenidamente con una sonrisa juguetona y seductora.

Sin decir más se inclina quedando al mismo nivel de su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, con una mano sujeto su mejilla y con suavidad junto sus labios con los de Kyoko, primero con delicadeza, luego con mas deseo y pasión, pasando su lengua por aquellos rosados labios que tanto deseaba probar, se veian tan dulces, y valla que lo eran.

Despues se separaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos con una sonrisa complice y satisfecha. Cuando iban a retomar su acción…

-_Kyoko-chan…- _dijo en un susurro

-_Si Haru-chan?_

_-piip piip piip piip piip piip_

_-ah?– _y se despertó abruptamente, era su alarma.

-_Voy a romper esta cosa, como se atreve a despertarme en el mejor momento… mejor momento?_ – sorprendida y muy avergonzada recordaba todos los detalles de ese sueño mientras se levantaba, preguntándose que sentía en realidad por su amiga.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pero tanto pensaba en aprovecharse de la situación que no se dio cuenta que hace mucho rato se había acabado la crema y le lamia las manos a Haru de forma muy sexy entre los dedos.

La experta en disfraces no le dijo nada porque se estaba excitando cada vez más y sus mejillas se habían puesto muy rojas. Después de un corto lapso kyoko se dio cuenta sola que ya no había crema en las manos de su amiga y se apartó con la cara muy roja de vergüenza, mirando a otro lado dijo…

-_Lo siento…yo…no me había fijado_.

-_Parecía que te gustaba_- dijo Haru con mirada picara.

-_lo siento!...lo sien...! -_se detuvo al sentir la cálida mano de Haru en su rostro.

-_Yo también quiero probar…- _y le puso un poco de crema de chocolate en el rostro y cuello, al instante se acercó más para saborearlo…

-_mmm, se ve delicioso _-susurró Haru.

_-…Haru-chan…aah_ -comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer cuando Haru comenzó a saborear su cuello, y esos quejidos la excitaban más y la incitaban a hacer más.

-_Ahora quiero probar la crema de mora_ - dijo con sonrisa seductora- ¿_quieres probar también kyoko-chan?- _dijo Haru acercando un pastel, untó sus dedos dentro de la crema con movimientos sutiles y luego, llevando sus manos a la cara de su acompañante esparció la crema lentamente sobre sus labios.

Despacio se acercó a probar ese sabor, lamiéndola de sus labios.

En sus bocas se desataba una lucha muy delicada por el poder y el dominio; sus lenguas competían con cuidado por sentir a la otra y poder saborearla primero.

Cuando el sabor de la mora se acabó por completo, a Haru se le antojó algo más.

-_Ahora quiero probar el de sabor frutilla _- dicho esto tomó una torta de frutilla y la acercó dejándola en el sillón para ir por kyoko y con una destreza increíble quitarle la blusa y con muchas caricias el sostén, mientas kyoko como respuesta le hacía lo mismo a Haru.

Cuando estuvieron las dos ya semidesnudas se turnaron para ponerse en los senos sus sabores favoritos. Estaban tan excitadas que después ni se fijaban que sabor elegir.

A Kyoko le encantaba chupar los senos de Haru, especialmente morder sus pezones y también que se los mordieran. Claramente al excitarse, ellas dejaban salir una parte muy oscura, salvaje y sensual que no mostraban nunca a nadie.

De un momento a otro kyoko se abalanzó sobre Haru dejándola recostada en el suelo y le empezó a subir la falda, recirriendo su cintura, tocando y sintiendo su cuerpo y sus partes más íntimas, Haru ya no podía más con tanta excitación consumiendo su cuerpo, así que gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Kyoko le sacó su ropa interior y con los dedos comenzó a frotar a su tan deseada Haru, la humedad en su mano le indicaba que ya podía hacer otras movidas. Después de unos gemidos le abrió más las piernas y …

-_Esto te va a gustar mucho Haru-chan..._

Comenzó a darle sexo oral, penetrándola lo más profundo que podía con su lengua. La lamia y le metía la lengua tan rápido que fluyo mucha adrenalina por el cuerpo de Haru, quien contorsionaba su espalda de tanta placer, hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Cuando hubo ya terminado, Haru abrazó a kyoko y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras la recostaba en el suelo y le metía su mano en la ropa interior frotándola hasta que ésta ya estuvo muy mojada, ahí procedió a bajarle un poco su ropa interior y meterle dos dedos por su vagina, sacando y metiendo cada vez más rápido, kyoko gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-_aah..aaah..aah..aaah, por favor no te detengas_ - suplicaba con sus mejillas completamente rojas, entonces Haru decidió agregar otro dedo, le metía y sacaba tres dedos a la vez, esto le dolía un poco a kyoko, pero no quería que se detuviera así que continuó.

Los gemidos que emitía eran tan fuertes y profundos que provocaban en Haru ganas de que eso jamás se detuviera, Kyoko era realmente adorable, recostada, gimiendo y con las mejillas coloradas era una escena realmente excitante.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado los pasteles en sus juegos decidieron ir a limpiarse, no necesitaban decir nada, ya sabían lo que sentía la una por la otra, y quedaron en volverlo a hacer en su próxima compra de dulces.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Y bien? Tengo talento para el yuri o soy un asco? XD, acepto críticas constructivas, alagos, amenazas… XD, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques XD todo sirve jajaja. Ayudenme a mejorar mis fics dándome sus valiosas opiniones. Chaitooo. (^.^)**


End file.
